sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 - The Last Operation
On a mission along the border of the Water Nation, the TESU Operatives approach their target, an illegal swindling trade boss. They see him performing business with yer another victim. In a quick stroke of events, the trade boss pulls out a sword and stabs the client in the stomach. Minori yells out and orders the Operatives to engage, they do, and end up killing the trade boss. The mission was to bring him back alive. In the trade carvan that the man had with him, they found a hostage. With little thought, they leave him behind as he wears the clothes of a prisoner. They fled the scene and made way through the thick forests, jumping tree to tree. Yokidan states he smells something off and Minori activates his Kagami. They end up stopping and just then Yillia jumps from above and lands in front of them. She brings up a problem through rough dialogue. Minori doesn't make hte conversation easy, but Yillia convinces them to help her search for Kyokku. Minori is eager to put away the villain again. As a last resort, Minori spoke to Miyamo and decided he should be the one to head to the TESU Order to exclaim that they had been captured. Minori also feared Miyamo's past in the Fire Nation might hold him back. But in fact, it would be Minori's ties that were the biggest threat. She explains to them what she needs done, and leads them to a portal that brings them to the hub of the Fire Nation. Tachine stops and asks Minori if he should go get the Prisoner, he hailed from the Fire Nation and seemed like he might be of help. They of course agreed and fetched the man. Meeting back up with Yillia, she spoke about her plan on going into the Vaults of the Fire Nation, where they store the rare artifacts and secret documents. There, they store documents owned by Kyokku. YIllia believes they have hints to finding her, so Minori puts faith in her plan. The four TESU and Gurai are sent inside of the Fire Nation, following a strict path to sneak into the vault. The do so successfully and find the documents Yillia spoke of. They look around and inspect what is of use, but are interrupted by guards entering the vault. They are caught and are put in a place of hesitation. Yillia appears in the room with a portal above them, she says 'sorry' as she pulls it down, warping the documents away and herself, but not them. They are detained by the guards and brought to a prison. They stay a day there, and then are brought on a long walk to a court where they confront familiar faces, the Rida-ki of the Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Water. They confess the crimes but plead to be set free to complete their urgent mission, they also urge the Sento to help. Ignored, they are sent away to the Keimusho Prison, the most famed prison in Yatan. Before being locked up, Minori finds a window to escape. He frees Akira then Yokidan, but does not have the time to help Tachine and Gurai. The three head towards Zade’s Village in the Wind Lands for a place to stay while they unlock the secrets of the 50 pages of documents Minori had recovered. Times * April 25th: Mission, Yillia * April 26th: Captured, imprisoned. Act 1 The Event of the Eritomoru attacking, leading to the end of the Kikono and the cause of Somnium going into hiding. In the end, no real threats were averted aside from how the Nations came together to form the Senna Order. Times * Zade Death: June 23rd, 335 * Kyokku defeat, not death, Kaylen Captured: July 3rd, 335